In recent years, a technology of remotely operating an image processing device such as a multi function peripheral (MFP) with a portable device such as a smartphone or a personal digital assistant (PDA) carried by a user has been known.
For example, JP 2008-123476 A describes an image processing device that determines whether an operation of touching a display surface of a liquid crystal panel is caused by a portable information terminal placed on the display surface or a user's instruction with a finger and, when it is determined that the operation is caused by the portable information terminal, establishes a communication path with the portable information terminal only while the portable information terminal is placed on the display surface to display a processing menu screen for the portable information terminal.
However, there is a case where other processing is executed on the portable information terminal while the portable information terminal is placed on the liquid crystal panel because, for example, this portable information terminal receives an incoming call from the outside. In this case, settings of the portable information terminal are interrupted and cannot be continued. In addition, the user cannot judge whether settings of the portable information terminal are continuing or have been interrupted.